Come On Get Higher
by SlytherinFlame
Summary: Alie is just getting over a break-up with Puck when Mr. Schue has a new assignment. Finn, who loves her, asks to be partners. Question is, has she healed from the scars of her last relationship or is she ready for a change of heart? Finn/OC. Song-fic-ish


"I told you to stay away from me, Noah Puckerman!" Alie shrieked at the tall boy with the Mohawk. He looked more amused than upset. That, clearly, was not the reaction Alie has wanted.

"Just, get away! I can't deal with you anymore!" Alie ran off, leaving the whole cafeteria to stare at Puck.

He just chuckled, unabashed. "She must be PMS-ing."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Puck, you treat her like crap. I hope you realize that that's over. She was breaking up with you."

Puck's expression didn't change. "She'll be back, then. She always is."

Finn shook his head. "I think this time is different. I don't even know why she put up with you to begin with. Maybe you should try to be responsible for once too. You're a father, plus you've got a girlfriend who, I know for fact, you're were cheating on with Santana. What's wrong with you?"

Puck grimaced. "I like having fun, dude. What can I say? It's high school."

"I hate having to tell you what to do, but it's about time that you acted like an adult for once. I know the kid isn't yours or Quinn's, but you ought to be a little more mature. You've left a footprint in the world, you know. It isn't going to go away for a long time."

Puck changed the subject. "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"How could I? You don't care about it. You think it's no big deal that you got my ex girlfriend pregnant. Great. Fine with me. I'm not mad since I know there's no point in being mad. Your skull's much too thick for that."

"Jesus Christ, man. Just chill, okay? I'll talk to Alie. And maybe Quinn too. And I'll go out with Brittany instead of Santana..."

Finn glared at him.

"Okay, I won't go out. Fine, fine. Whatever. Happy?"

Finn was expressionless. "Mildly."

"Good."

* * *

"Okay guys," Mr Schuester started, "New assignment this week."

Rachel looked up at Mr. Schue. "Assignment?" She frowned. "But I had my song already picked out!"

Jesse smiled and pulled her closer to him. Rachel slouched.

Mr Schue ignored her completely. "This world is full of hate. We have racism, sexism, and other discrimination. People irrationally hate one another. I'm sure you can all think of someone you can't stand..."

Santana glanced at Rachel, Kurt stared at Jesse, and Mr. Schuester shook the thought of Sue Sylvester from his mind.

He continued. "So anyway, we're going to bring a little bit more love into this world. So, by the end of the week, I want you to fix the world. I want you to tell someone special that you love them and sing to them. It can be a family member...a friend...an enemy. Just do it, guys. That's the assignment. Good luck."

Rachel sighed dramatically and looked at Jesse. "Ugh! This doesn't fit my song at all!"

"But together, we can take down any number of our choice! We are the best, anyway," He swept over the room, pausing only on Mercedes and Artie for a second. "Yep. We have no competition. Want to do a duet?"

Rachel nodded excitedly.

Kurt, upon hearing the assignment and Rachel and Jesse's conversation, put his face in his hands. "If I have to watch them drool over each other during their duet, I'm going to hurt someone." he told Mercedes.

"Chill out, Kurt," Mercedes said, though slightly lost in thought, "But do you think I should do some Aretha? I love her, I think she looks a lot like me and I've been gaining some power in my voice..." She then noticed that Kurt had gotten up and left. "Kurt! _Oh no, he didn't_!"

* * *

"Alie? Alie? Are you in here, babe?" Puck called into the girl's bathroom. He didn't dare go in. The notion of that was more terrifying than it was appealing.

"Puck?" Alie swallowed. "I said to leave me alone!"

"Oh come one, babe," Puck said, trying to be overly nice, but not very convincingly. "You know you don't want me to leave you."

"Yes I do want you to leave me. Actually, I want to leave you, but you won't leave me alone first!" Alie growled.

"Did you hear about the Glee Club assignment yesterday?"

"No. I didn't go yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I remember. Anyway, we're supposed to tell someone we love them in song form. Want to be my duet partner?"

Alie stepped out of the bathroom to look him in the eyes. "Puck? I'd love to do something."

Puck took a step back in slight surprise but his face was eager. "And that would be?" He brought his face closer to hers.

She slapped him across the face. By now, a crowd had circled around them and cheered rippled through the halls at the sound of her palm across his cheek. "That." Alie looked triumphant.

Puck rubbed his cheek. "You'll regret this. You don't want to leave me."

Alie looked at him skeptically and crossed her arms. "Uhm, I'm pretty sure I do. Go sleep with Santana or something."

Puck was taken aback, but somewhere deep in the cheering crowd, Santana's heart started beating faster. Should she sing to Puck?

Puck got closer to her with his fists raised, but then relaxed. Alie smirked.

"Get out of here," she said, simply.

Puck looked at her, waiting for tears to spill out of her eyes. "What went wrong here, Alie?"

Alie was disbelieving. "What went wrong here? What went wrong? Puck are you effing serious? You cheated on me and I forgave you once, and then you did it again with the same girl! What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!"

"So you wanted more respect or something?"

Alie gulped and then approached him.

_"Alright, now go, walk out the door._

_Just turn around now,_

_'Cuz you're not welcome anymore._

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?_

_You think I'd crumble?_

_You think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh no, not I._

_I will survive._

_Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'm still alive._

_And I've got all my life to live,_

_And I've got all my love to give,_

_And I will survive._

_I will survive!_

_Hey, hey!"_

And with that, she pushed him out of her way for good.

* * *

Finn sat alone in the Chorus room, his hands cold on his face.

"I can't do this," he said to himself, "I don't have someone to love. What was that song? By...Queen? I've already sung that though. I can't sing it again.

"I love my mom. I loved my father. I love Glee Club. I love sports. Heck, I love the mailman. That's not gonna help me though. Who sings about that?"

He got up off the chair and started to pace back and forth.

Almost simultaneously, Artie was wheeled into the room by Tina.

"Finn? You okay?" Artie looked concerned.

"Nah. Fine. Just...lost."

"Oh, well...wait. Is this about the assignment from Mr. Schue? I know what I'm doing...but...uh," he giggled nervously, "That doesn't help you much. Right. Well, I'm doing a video for Jesse and Rachel..." He shuddered slightly and Tina laughed.

"They're the worst couple ever," she said, quietly, trying to make sure they weren't hidden in the shadows. "I can't stand being around them. Not that I could stand being around Rachel before..."

Finn snorted. "Well, I can't pick a song, or someone to love..."

"I see the problem," Artie said.

"Really?" Tina mutter sarcastically.

Artie pretended not to hear. "Anyway, I can tell you something. Whether it's good or bad...I don't know."

"Okay?"

"Kurt's planning on singing to you. Tonight."

"Whoa there! What? Kurt? Me? What are you talking about?"

"Let me spell this out for you. Kurt's gay."

"I know that."

"Therefore, he likes males."

"Yeah, that's kind of what gay means."

Tina cut in, "Are you stupid, Finn? Kurt likes you. You are male. He's going to tell you he likes you tonight!"

"Oh."

"Thank you," Artie murmured to Tina, and then shrugged to Finn. "I don't know what's about to go down, Finn. I don't know the details. I just thought you should know."

Finn didn't say anything, but went back to his chair and but his face back in his cool hands. All of a sudden, they felt colder. Realization hit him in the face. He would sing a love song. But not for Kurt. Not for Quinn or Rachel either. And not for Santana at that. he knew who was his true love. And that was Alie.

* * *

Alie saw Finn approaching her. It was a peculiar sight. Just when she thought she had rid herself of Puck, here comes another boy not worth her time. She felt a headache on it's way.

"Alie!"

That was her cue to get up and leave. She didn't have the patience to sit around and talk.

"Alie!" He caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

She looked at it disgustedly. "If you would care to let go, I'll be on my way."

"Stop I want you to listen to me. I want to do my duet with you!"

Then the music came rolling into her mind:

_"I know what you are._

_What you are, baby._

_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer,_

_You're a Womanizer, oh, Womanizer, oh,_

_You're a womanizer, baby,_

_You, you, you are, you, you, you are,_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer!"_

"Alie! Seriously?" Finn looked annoyed. "Will you at least hear me out?

_"Season's are changing and waves are crashing,_

_And stars are falling off the sky._

_Days grow longer and nights shorter,_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you, through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

"Is that your song?" Alie sneered. "I'm done with boys. I've had enough of them. I'm done with everything in reality. Just let me go."

_"I can understand the sentiments you're saying to us,_

_Oh but sensible cells, would you kindly shut up,_

_Get started at keeping your part of the bargain,_

_Oh please, little darling, you're killing me sweetly with love,_

_Love, love, love._

_Love, love, love, love._

_Only thing I ever did need,_

_Only one good thing worth trying to be,_

_And it's love."_

"And clearly," Alie added, "You're not worth it."

"Why do you feel that way?" Why can't you give me just one chance? I can prove it, Alie. I love you," Finn pleaded.

"You boys are all the same,"

_"If I were a boy,_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl._

_I swear I'd be a better man!_

_I'd listen to her,_

_'Cause I know how it hurts._

_When you lose the one you wanted,_

_'Cause he's taken you for granted,_

_And everything you had got destroyed._

_If I were a boy."_

"I know what you're going through, Alie. I've been through the same thing. But if you say yes, I'll be the luckiest boy ever. And I'm a better man than Puck is. Can you even contradict that?"

_"Well, I won't hesitate no more._

_No more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_There's no need to complicate,_

_Our time is short,_

_This is our fate._

_I'm yours!"_

They looked at each other. Breathless. And suddenly, all the tension was gone. Alie practically melted at the sight of Finn in front of her.

"Okay," she said forcefully, "You win."

_"I miss the sound of your voice."_ Alie sang.

_"And I miss the rush of your skin."_ Finn replied in his smooth tenor.

It continued back and forth from Alie's lead to Finn's finish.

_"And I miss the still of the silence you breathe out and I breathe in!"_

_"If I could walk on water..."_

_"If I could tell you what's next..."_

_"I would make you believe..."_

_"I could make you forget..."_

And in unison:

_"So come on get higher, loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips,_

_Just to pull me down hard,_

_And drown me in love..."_

Finn looked at Alie, and Alie looked right back.

The Glee Club assignment had been completed, and then some.


End file.
